


My Arcanammortal

by CabbageStars



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, but it had to be done eventually, im sorry i wrote this, just in case, listen its 3:30 and I've had this idea since like 11 I HAD TO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageStars/pseuds/CabbageStars
Summary: Hi my name is Julian Dark’ness Devorak Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy gray eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like The Baker (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.





	1. Chapter 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) lucio, xxxcountthottie666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! MC ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!_

 

Hi my name is Julian Dark’ness Devorak Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy gray eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like The Baker (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

 

 

“Hey Julian!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… the Apprentice!

 

“What’s up Apprentice?” I asked.

 

“Nothing.” they said shyly.

 

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

666 Chapter 2 666

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: Fangz 2 xxxcountthottie666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!_

 

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

 

My friend, Nadia (AN: xxxcountthottie666 dis is ur gf!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with royal purple streaks and opened her crimson orbs. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

 

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Apprentice yesterday!” she said excitedly.

 

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

 

“Do you like Apprentice?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

 

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

 

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Apprentice walked up to me.

 

“Hi.” they said.

 

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

 

“Guess what.” they said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” they told me.

 

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” they asked.

 

I gasped.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN LUCIO! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte._

 

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

 

I went outside. Apprentice was waiting there in front of their flying car. They were wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

 

“Hi Apprentice!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Julian.” they said back. We walked into their flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 66642069) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

 

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

 

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Apprentice, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

 

Suddenly Apprentice looked sad.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

 

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

 

“Really?” asked Apprentice sensitively and they put their arm around me all protective.

 

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

 

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Apprentice. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: I sed stup flaming ok julian’s name is JILUAN nut mary su OK! APPRENTICE IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat they are acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!_

 

“APPRENTICE!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

 

Apprentice didn’t answer but they stopped the flying car and they walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

 

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

 

“Julian?” they asked.

 

“What?” I snapped.

 

Apprentice leaned in extra-close and I looked into their gothic red eyes (they were wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

 

And then…………… suddenly just as I Apprentice kissed me passionately. Apprentice climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. They took of my top and I took of their clothes. I even took of my cape. Then they put their thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then…

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

 

It was……………………………………………………Vlastomil!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Vlatsomile swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!_

 

Vlastomil made and Apprentice and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

 

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

 

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Apprentice comforted me. When we went back to the castle Vlastomil took us to Quaestor Valdemar and Pontifex Vulgora who were both looking very angry.

 

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

 

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Pontifex Vulgora.

 

“How dare you?” demanded Quaestor Valdemar.

 

And then Apprentice shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

 

Everyone was quiet. Vlastomil and Pontifex Vulgora still looked mad but Quaestor Valdemar said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

 

Apprentice and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

 

“Are you okay, Julian?” Apprentice asked me gently.

 

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the boy’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

 

Apprentice was standing in front of the bathroom, and they started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though they weren’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and they reluctantly went back into their room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 666

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!_

 

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

 

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

 

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale face of a goth with spiky white hair with purple streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Apprentice’s and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like my pussy getting wet only I’m a boy so I didn’t get one you sicko.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He said in a shy voice.

 

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

 

“My name’s Magician Potter, although most people call me Asra these days.” they grumbled.

 

“Why?” I exclaimed.

 

“Because I love being a magician.” he giggled.

 

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

 

“Really?” he whimpered.

 

“Yeah.” I roared.

 

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Apprentice came up behind me and told me they had a surprise for me so I went away with them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

666 Chapter 7 Bring me 2 life

XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Jubian isn’t a Marie Sue ok he isn’t perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!_

 

Apprentice held my pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Asra. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Apprentice. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Apprentice. We went into their room and locked the door. Then…………

 

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. They felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather raven fursuit and they took off their pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then they put on a thing on that looked like a boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

 

“Oh Apprentice, Apprentice!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Apprentice’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Asra!

 

I was so angry.

 

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

 

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Apprentice pleaded. But I knew too much.

 

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

 

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Apprentice ran out even though they was naked. They had a really big you-know-what on but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Asra’s classroom where they were having a lesson with Quaestor Valdemar and some other people.

 

“ASRA POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

666 Chapter 8 666

XXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!_

 

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Apprentice came into the room even though they were naked and started begging me to take them back.

 

“Julian, it’s not what you think!” Apprentice screamed sadly.

 

My friend B'loody Portia Devorak smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic red hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is DEV0RAK and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

 

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Valdemar demeaned angrily in their cold voice but I ignored them.

 

“Asra, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Apprentice!” I shouted at him.

 

Everyone gasped.

 

I don’t know why Julian was so mad at me. I had went out with Asra (I’m bi and so is Julian) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Muriel, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

 

“But I’m not going out with Apprentice anymore!” said Asra.

 

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Apprentice and then I started to bust into tears. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaplter 9 666

XXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da wiki ok so itz nut my folt if worm daddy vlasty swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson vlademor dosent lik Asra now is coz hes christian and Asra is a satanist! MCR ROX!_

 

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Apprentice for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Apprentice.

 

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and bad hair and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a arm (basically like Lucio in the painting) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Lucio!

 

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Lucio shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.

 

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Lucio fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

 

“Julian.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Assrass Potter!”

 

I thought about Asra and his sexah eyes and his gothic white hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Apprentice had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Apprentice went out with Asra before I went out with them and they broke up?

 

“No, Lucio!” I shouted back.

 

Lucio gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

 

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Apprentice!”

 

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

 

Lucio got a dude-ur-so-fucken-dumb look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Magician, then thou know what will happen to Apprentice!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

 

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Apprentice came into the woods.

 

“Apprentice!” I said. “Hi!”

 

“Hi.” they said back but their face was all sad. They were wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. “Are you okay?” I asked.

 

“No.” they answered.

 

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

 

“That’s okay.” they said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chart 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: stup it u gays if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b’loody portia isn’t a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!_

 

I was really scared about Lucyo all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B’loody Portia, Asra, Apprentice, Faust (although we call her Diabolo now. She has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Muriel. Only today Apprentice and Asra were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Apprentice was probably slitting their wrists (they wouldn’t die because they were a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Asra was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

 

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

 

“Juhbiam! Are you OK?” B’loody Portia asked in a concerted voice.

 

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Lucio came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Magickian! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Apprentice. But if I don’t kill Margipan, then Lucio, will fucking kill Apprentice!” I burst into tears. Suddenly Apprentice jumped out from behind a wall.

 

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” they shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser furry bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

 

I started to cry and cry. Apprentice started to cry too all sensitive. Then they ran out crying.

 

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Vlastomil walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

 

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Julian Apprentice has been found in their room. They committed suicide by slitting their wrists."


	2. Chaters 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W H Y am I still doing this

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 666

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend lucio 4 hleping me!_

 

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! B’loody Portia tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Vlastomil chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

 

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Vadlemra was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Vlota was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

 

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Apprenctice ran in.

 

“Abra Kedavra!” they yelled at Valdemar and Vlota pointing their womb. I took my gun and shot Valdemar and Vlota a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. “Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Valdemar and Vlota and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

 

Muriel ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

 

“What do you know, Muriel? You’re just a little Hogwarts student!”

 

“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Mururiel paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

 

“This cannot be.” Vadlemra said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Vlastymeal’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

 

Vlota held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

 

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Vlota said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

 

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

 

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Mruiel said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

 

“Because you’re goffic?” Vadlemra asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

 

“Because I LOVE HER!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

6Chaprte1266

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: how du u no Vadlemra iant kristian plus mruiel isn’t really in luv wif julian!_

 

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Apprentice had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

 

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS MUREiel but it was Asra. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

 

I stopped. “How did u know?”

 

“I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!”

 

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

 

“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Apprentice…………….Lurcio has them bondage!”

 

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Vadlemra and Vlota were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Vlastomil had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

 

Anyway Murureil came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

 

“Junila I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

 

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Mrueil had been mean to me before for being gottik.

 

“No Juilan.” Mruiel says. “Those are not roses.”

 

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

 

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Vadlemra and Vlota.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

 

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

 

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

 

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

 

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for lucio I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

 

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

 

“OK I believe you now wtf is Ass?”

 

Mural rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

 

“U c, Jullian,” Vlastymeal said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

 

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Mueriel yelled. vLASTymeal lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

 

Murel stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof vlastomille!”

 

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. (I was also secretly wereing a fursuit of a raven bc that’s my fav animal xD) I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

 

“You look kawai, girl.” B'loody Portia said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Vadlemra and Vlota couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Asra was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Apprentice had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Apprentice. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

 

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

 

We both looked at each other for some time. Magician had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Apprentices. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

 

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Pontifex Vulgora who was watching us and so was everyone else.

 

“Asra you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Apprentice!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

 

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

 

“NO!” I ran up closer.

 

“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!” I shouted.

 

“I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Apprentice…………….Volfemort has him bondage!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

 

_SPECIAL FANGZ 2 LUCIO MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111_

_HEY LCUIO DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I_

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 Chraopter 13 66

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: luceo fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!_

 

 

Asra and I ran up the stairs looking for Vlastomil. We were so scared.

 

“Vlastomil Vlastomial!” we both yelled. Vlastomil came there.

 

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

 

“Lucinda has Apprentice!” we shouted at the same time.

 

He laughed in an evil voice.

 

“No! Don’t! We need to save Apprentice!” we begged.

 

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Lucio does to Apprentice. Not after how much they misbehaved in school especially with YOU Julian.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked them that much anyway.” then he walked away. Asra started crying. “My Apprentice!” he moaned.

 

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

 

“What?” I asked him.

 

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Luvio’s lair!

 

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Allah Kedavra!” It was……………………………….. Lucio! 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiraptr 14 666

XXXXXXXXXX

_AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!_

 

 

_WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD._

 

We ran to where Lucnio was. It turned out that Lucio wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed all the teachers at Hogwarts was. Apprentice was there crying tears of blood. Valerius was torturing them. Asra and I ran in front of Valerius.

 

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “JulianIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

 

“Huh?” I asked. ”Juleion I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Valerius. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my partner and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

 

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

 

“Valerius what art thou doing?” called Lucio. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Asra went away. There I started crying.

 

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Apprentice taking off their clothes so we could screw. They had a sex-pack (geddit cuz they r so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

 

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B’loody Portia, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

 

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Apprentice.

 

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Valdemar and Vlota took a video of me naked. Maraiel says he’s in love with me. Asra likes me and now even Valerius is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Apprentice! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory juilan isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

chiropractor 15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 lucio 4 hlpein!_

 

“Julian Juialn!” shouted Apprentice sadly. “No, please, come back!”

 

But I was too mad.

 

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Asra!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Apprentice and Asra. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

 

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Apprentice!

 

“Jluian I love you!” they shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful boy in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. they started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! Their singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

 

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Apprentice’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Vlota shouted at us but she stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

16 Chiraptors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! lucio u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Lucio wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 goddessprakran 4 techin muh japnese!_

 

 

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing ‘Helena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Apprentice thought so, but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Apprentice was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Lunco and da Courtiers!

 

“Wtf Apprentice im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”

 

“What cause we…you know…” they gadgetted uncomfortbli cause most people don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

 

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

 

“We won’t do that again.” Apprentice promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

 

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”

 

“NO.” they muttered loudly.

 

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

 

“Julain! I’m not! Pls come with me!” They fell down to their knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.

 

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, they had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

 

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

 

B’loody Portia was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Nadia that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (an: LUCIO U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

 

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

 

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Nadia will die too.” I said.

 

“Kawai.” B’loody Port shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den Vlota did it with her cause she’s a necphilak.”

 

“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

 

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with Aprentyce tonight in Hogsmeade with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

 

B’Loody Protia Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

 

“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

 

“No.” My head snaped up.

 

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “B’Loody Portia are u a PREP?”

 

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near Hogwarts that’s all.”

 

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Apryntoce or Diabolo or Asra(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

 

“Vlastymeal.” She sed. “Let me just call our broms.”

 

“OMFFG Vlastyamael?” I asked quietly.

 

“Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

 

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

 

“Da real goffs?” Me and B’Loody Portia asked.

 

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Vlota and Vadlemra tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

 

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

 

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

 

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said B’Loody Portia.

 

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

 

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s julnian dark’ness dementia devorak TARA way what’s yours?”

 

“Hanged Man” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “tthey call methat necause Im HUNG. maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

 

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf Aprentic you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Miruael flew in on his black broom looking worried. “OMFG JILUAJN U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz naida isn’t rely a prep. Lucio plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!_

 

 

The Hanged Man gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. Mruriel kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. “WTF Mrereyl?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Nadia came. Mildred went away angrily.

 

“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.

 

“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Nadia’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off her awesum complekshin. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything.

 

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Apprentice?” she asked.

 

“Yah.” I said happily.

 

“I’m gong with Diabolo.” she anserred happily. We all thoht that was wired becuz Diabolo was closest to Asra. Well anyway Apprentice and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it dat was specificaly made 4 her by axra. She was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Apprentice was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B’loody Portia was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Draccla used to be called Pepi but it tuned out dat she was kidnapped at birth and her real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Pepi converted to Satanism and she went goth. She was in Slitherin now. She was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall her Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Apprentice’s black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that their dad gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Apprentice and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

 

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Apprentice. Apprentice and I came. It was…….Lunchables and da Cortiers!

 

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Jublkan, I told u to kill Asra. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Apprentice!”

 

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

 

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He shotted a spel and Luciel ran away. It was…………………………………WORM DADDY! 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

charter 18

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 raven 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson dumbeldor swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!_

 

 

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

 

(Da night before Apprentice and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Vlastomile chased Lcuio away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Apprentice had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

 

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

 

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to B’loody Portia and Nadia. B’loody Portia was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Nadia was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Asra, Diabolo and Apprentice came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

 

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” B’loody Portia was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Luckio yesterday. He had unnaturally gray skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

 

“……………….VLASTOMIL?1!” we all gasped.

 

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Lucyo!”

 

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

 

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

 

“BTW you can call me Albert.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

 

“What a fucking poser!” Apprentice shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Asra looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Willow shouted.

 

I was so fucking angry. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW juylian a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 lucio 4m da help!11_

 

 

All day we sat angerly finking about Vlastolye. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

 

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Apprentice was being all secretive.

 

I asked what it was and they got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

 

“No one fucking understands me!1” they shouted angrily as their black hare went in their big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. They were wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. I was wereing my super secret goffik raven fursuit undernethe allof my clotjes. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

 

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

 

“Buy-but-but-” they grunted.

 

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

 

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” they shouted.

 

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Apprentice banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (lucio that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

 

Suddenly Murriek came. He had appearated.

 

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da gurl’s room?”

 

Only it wasn’t just M ureil. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Tom Rid or maybe Apprentice but it was Valdstomiles.

 

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

 

“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.

 

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Apprentice has a surprise for u.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm a serious writer
> 
> dont be a prep and giv me kusdo nd comets
> 
> [check me out on tumblr guyssssss](https://i-love-jules-devorak.tumblr.com)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm a serious writer  
>  ~~Please leave comments and gimme that sweet sweet validation~~  
>  Kudos and comment if u dpnt ur a prep >:^C
> 
> [check me out on tumblr guyssssss](https://i-love-jules-devorak.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
